The Case of the Stolen RedLaced Panties
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Anne Maria's panties has been stolen completely, but what happens when it's in the hands of a certain over-achiever? Will it lead to disaster or will it lead to something more fitting...? The lemon's finally arrived! Warning: Features Booty-popping and strong sexual contact. Be warned... be very warned.
1. Ch 1: Such A Sight To See

**"The Case of the Stolen Red-Laced Panties"  
**

**Rated T (soon to be rated M for lemon later)**

**Disclaimer: This will be a fourshot featuring Lightning and Anne Maria, in which I do not own both characters. It will be four chapters, I think...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Such A Sight To See  
**

Such a tiring day had befallen the rest of the campers right at the good old radioactive dump known as Camp Wawanakwa. Anne Maria was tired enough as it is after just one day of hell of taking it up with Chris's crap. Well, not just Chris, but Zoey's as well. I mean, Anne Maria just hated her because Mike was just smitten with the red-haired angel and not Anne Maria. But she hardly cared about that at all. What the jersey chick really cared about was getting her delicate hands all over Vito, one of Mike's sudden personalities due to a condition called Multiple Personality Disorder. Mike had refused to tell everyone about this problem because some of the competitors thought that Mike was just way too crazy for human standards.

It was right in the afternoon as Zoey was annoyed by the hair-spray that Anne Maria was spraying all over her hair with.**  
**

"Ack! damn it!" Zoey coughed as the fume almost went right over her mouth. She was busy putting on her red halter top underneath her red, lacy bra. "Did you have to spray that crap close to me? Don't you see how irritating that is when I'm changing?"**  
**

"Well, if you don't like it, then why don't you leave and just let me do my business, okay sugar?" Anne Maria replied as he felt annoyed by Zoey's complaining.

"I would, but I prefer to keep my business where your nose didn't belong." Zoey replied as her statement keep irritating Anne Maria more. "I have to get ready for my little date with Mike. We just decided we're gonna be alone with ourselves and just sitting on a tree. It's nothing fancy, but it just helps me relieve some quietness I need."

"Well, what kind of business do you have anyway, stealing away my Vito?" the tough Jersey chick spoke to her as she finally stopped with the hairspraying for a change. As Zoey heard this, she turned to Anne Maria immediately, looking very annoyed and upset.

"Your Vito? His name is Mike! Sure he may act different, but I just like him the way that he is. And it just makes me sick that you would just brainwash him just for the heck of it. Well, Anne Maria, I sure as heck won't you infest him with your Jersey garbage!" Zoey exclaimed as she immediately turned away and put on one of her earrings. Mike sure loved a girl with such fancy earrings, but he only liked Zoey's priceless ruby earrings and not Anne Maria's.

"Brainwash? Call it what you like..." Anne Maria replied with such a smile, but Zoey was still raging like a bull.

"Oh, you..." the red-haired beauty replied, still gritting her teeth, but just decided to let it slide by letting out a calm breath. "...well, I still won't let you have him all to yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for Mike, so HMMPH!" Zoey said as she turned the other cheek and started to leave responsibly.

"Don't hurt your little butt on the way out, princess!" Anne Maria exclaimed with such a devious smirk as Zoey growled quietly at him.

But then, Zoey had such a plan up her sleeve to get Anne Maria's rage boiling like water itself. She looked right at the Jersey girl's hair products, most notably her hair spray. She decided to give one of the bottles a little spray through her hair, but before she can, Anne Maria turned right around.

"AHHHHHHH! You better not be messin' with my hair products! I need that to make my life living!" Anne Maria reacted out of stunned shock.

"Come and try it..." Zoey smiled roughly as she gave the bottle a good spritz to her red crimson hair. Anne Maria saw this and decided to retaliate.

"You...!" the Jersey chick growled as Zoey took off on foot chuckling with Anne Maria's spray bottle in her hand. "You better hand that back to me or else I'll send you out with a fat-lip, Jersey style!"

As Anne Maria chased her out of the Mutant Maggots girls' cabin, A football of some kind was unexpectedly thrown out of nowhere. It seems that the two members of the Toxic Rats, Lightning and Sam, were busy playing a game of catch just to let the time go by. Sam was the quarterback and he ended up throwing too hard in which the result wasn't permanent, it just landed right in Anne Maria's bed.

"Dude, did you have to throw it this way? No wonder someone like you can't throw squat that hard and ending up landing here!" Lightning spoke out to Sam, who criticized him for throwing too hard. It was lucky that the football didn't break anything pretty that was Anne Maria's.

"It's not my fault I try so hard!" Sam said right out to him, trying to get Lightning to understand that he didn't mean to do it purposely.

"Next time, let Lightning do the throwing and you do the catching! That way, Lightning will show you how someone like me does the throwing." he replied back as he got the football off of Anne Maria's bed. But as soon as Lightning was about to leave...

...he turned around just to find something lying there unexpectedly that was underneath the football a milli-second before. Lightning's brown eyes just couldn't exactly believe what he was seeing right now. It was made of lace and it was just so racy. It was just so red and crimson like blood. And yet, the elastic felt so soft just like Heaven itself.

What Lightning was seeing right now...

...was a pair of red-lace panties. It was the kind of red-lace panties that gave one single chick thong itch. This was unexpectedly. Mostly every female in the forbidden campsite had plain panties, but nothing could ever come close to this. I mean, it could probably be someone's lacy panties that was missing. Lightning was just drooling at the side of the mouth. He was stuck in his little fantasy world until Sam's voice cut him right out of the daydream itself.

"Hey, Lightning, you coming back outside or what?"

"Uh, yeah... coming!" Lightning spoke right out again as he struggled to find a way to hide the panties. Should he put them back or better yet... just keep it all to himself? The answer was simple.

Lightning had decided to roll up the lacy red panties into a ball and hide it in the pocket of his shorts, just to amaze it more for later. Just a little memento to remember for this little camp experience. Lightning finally took off for the door with the football back in his hands.

Minutes later, Anne Maria came back into the girls cabin with his hair spray retrieved and used, much to the Jersey reject's utter disappointment. It seemed that Zoey had used the rest of the bottle. It just appeared to be too late.

"I swear that Wendy's mascot makes me sick! It isn't gonna be pretty when I get Vito back and she'll be crying like a little baby..." Anne Maria uttered to herself, thinking what to do to make Zoey miserable. But as she was doing so...

...she noticed something missing from her bed. It was the only thing that Anne Maria always wears when she's off to bed and such.

"Wha-? Where is it?" Anne Maria spoke with desperation in her tone as she was trying so hard to find what she was definitely looking for and such. She tried her dresser and even under the bed, but it was just too late. Clearly, it was like some robber had infiltrated one of her belongings. "It's gone! My tight red panties are gone!"

With one single response, Anne Maria shouted right to the skies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her shouting not only attracted the frightened birds, but it attracted Lightning and Sam as well, as they hardly cared why they heard screaming.

"Did you hear someone screaming?" Sam replied to Lightning as he catched the football slightly.

"Nah, must be the dang pelicans." Lightning responded as he was just ignoring the scream. "Lightning hates it when they sound too Jersey-like..."

With that, Lightning and Sam continued to do their thing as Anne Maria was about to go into panic attack soon enough.

* * *

**Well, this is gonna be interesting. Will Lightning ever know that it was actually Anne Maria's red-lace panties that he has stolen? We'll find out in the next chapter after you read and review!**


	2. Ch 2: In His Very Eyes

**"The Case of the Stolen Red-Laced Panties"  
**

**Rated T (soon to be rated M for lemon later)**

**Disclaimer: Still starring Lightning and Anne Maria, but I still do not own the characters.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: In His Very Eyes  
**

Lightning, Sam and Brick were too busy glaring at Lightning's little red-laced possession that was holding in the over-achiever's strong hands. They were so speechless and just so amazed in-between. Mouth watering is the best way to put it. What would Lightning do those kind of panties all of a sudden? Maybe keep it in a box so that he would one day find his sexy hot Cinderella? Yeah, that's what he was thinking to himself.

"So... you just found it off from a chick's bed?" Brick replied right to Lightning, who let out one hell of a devilish smirk.

"Ya got that right! Lightning never seen a pair of panties like that!" he exclaimed.

"So, who do you think these panties belong to. I mean, it's gotta be someone's. It could be Zoey's or Dawn's..." Sam said as he thinking incoherently. And then, he started to fantasize sexually. "Or maybe it might be Dakota's? I always imagined what Dakota look like in something so lacy like those red panties. So tight on that tight little white tush..."

"How about we talk about me for once, ok?" Lightning spoke over to Sam and then went right back to the lacy panties. He was licking his lips suggestively at him. "I don't care who whose panties this is... the truth is, I just scored jackpot and Lightning's got lady luck riding on his side tonight. There is a god and he likes me!"

"You're lucky. Except me, man. I even tried to see what Jo's panties look like right after she went in the shower, and when she got out, she caught me red-handed and just slammed me right in the ass! For a lady, she's quite nimble but when she's pissed off and such, she's like She-Hulk with a frickin' Jane Lynch haircut!" Brick exclaimed as he still felt the red mark between his strengthening butt cheeks.**  
**

"Yeah, your ass cheeks aren't gonna mean much now, will they?" Lightning replied, making fun of the cadet minorly. Brick took the little insult very well and respectively.

"No kidding..." Brick said as he now turned his attention to Sam, who was still thinking about Dakota in red lacy panties. "Come on, soldier. Let's see if Jo's in the shower. Let's go panty snatching."

Sam then followed Brick by the door and spoke out slightly, "Can we get Dakota's too? I was imagining that she wears that tight pink thong that gives her thong itch, but I needed to make sure that it fits her properly..."**  
**

With that little commotion gone, Lightning was left alone with the red lacy panties to gawk at with himself.

"Now, it's just you and me, panties..." Lightning laughed giggedly at the sight. He began to treat the lingerie-like underwear like it was his very own pet, and speaking with such a baby voice. "Who luvs ya, panties? Yeshoo do! I wanna coochy-woochy snuggle with yoooooou..."

As Lightning was busy with the tantalizing panties, Anne Maria was still at the girls cabin trying to find hers. The room had now felt like a Texas tornado just destroying everything in its path. Nothing but clothes and whatnot being scattered all through the floor and some right through the floor. Jo had stepped in right through the door and saw Anne Maria still searching desperately.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What the hell's going on in here? This place looks like trailer trash!" Jo complained constantly as Anne Maria turned right to the jockette, who was busy wearing a warm white towel.

"Some bastard just came in and took my one of a kind, red-laced panties!" Anne Maria exclaimed as she still kept searching.

"Why do you even wear them? It makes you look very slutty to say the least..." Jo scoffed out of tone as Anne Maria tried looking right under the bed.

"It's because Vito likes them! If Vito sees me without them, he's gonna go ballistic. And when he goes ballistic, he's gonna blow up like a cannon! It's not really pretty!" the Jersey chick replied as she was about to feel a little woozy from all the searching she made so far. "You've seen them."

"No, and basically I won't care what happens to your slutty panties. I don't even wanna know where they come from exactly. Now if you excuse me, I gotta take a shower. That pervy Brick might show up and play "Panty Snatcher" again. I might come out and rip G.I. Joke's balls and bid them on eBay, just for the fun of it..." Jo replied as she took off and headed for the showers.

Anne Maria now felt a little beat all of a sudden. If she wasn't gonna find them in the girls cabin... maybe she might talk to the rest of the guys if they know where her brilliant red panties has been. The Jersey girl now went off on his search.

As she was still doing so, Lightning was still playing and fooling around with the lingerie-like panties just like he would be making sweet-talk to a beautiful woman. It looked really strange from a person's point of view.

"Yeah, and you and me can go someplace where you will be crowned Queen of the Panties, and I will be the King who fools around with them! Ha ha! Lightning would so like that!" Lightning exclaimed right to the talkless red-lace that was paradise himself.

Meanwhile, he had heard feminine footsteps just walking right to his cabin. Lightning knew at firsthand that it was female footsteps that was heard. And if any kind of woman would catch Lightning in such a very uncomfortable position like this, he would be labeled a pervert for the rest of his complete life.

So, in desperation, Lightning quickly rolled up the lacy panties in a ball, hid them right in his shorts once again, and pretending to be relaxing in his favorite chair as Anne Maria burst right in.

"Hey, Lightning? You got a minute?" the hot Jersey chick replied.

"Sure. You can tell Lightning anything you can tell him! Whatever it is, the ol' Lightning will answer!" he exclaimed as he got off his chair. "So, anything you want to get through your boobs, uh... I mean breasts- no, um... chest? Anything to get it off your chest?" Lightning spoke desperately as Anne Maria raised a suggestive eyebrow. That little mess-up of Lightning's caused him to be distracted by her glorious DD-breasts.

"Uh... yeah. Look, I can't seem to find my panties, somewhere. They fit well in me, it's really lace, and it has the color of bright red. You seen them somewhere?" Anne Maria replied as Lightning just struck a nerve inside.

Lightning just realized that the panties he took was Anne Maria's all along? This didn't feel good. Lightning's look on his face felt really dirty and somewhat guilty inside. But knowing that he felt alarmed and yet greedy on the outside, he just decided to built a little white lie to her face respectifully.

"Um, nope. Lightning hasn't seen them. Go ask Sam, maybe he knows here they are..." Lightning replied as his heart was still beating suspiciously.

"Ohhh... well, okay then. If you find them, just return it to me. I don't want anything to happen to my favorite panties in the whole world. It's like losing a cute little teacup yorkie..." Anne Maria shed a tear a bit as she finally left Lightning's sight.

The arrogant over-achiever finally lent out a sigh of relief as he was finally once again alone with Anne Maria's lacy, yet sexy red panties. Lightning's soft smile on his face made him safe to prevent a Jersey-styled beatdown from happening to him as he once again took out the panties from his pocket and continue to marvel at it pervertedly.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yeah! I bet you'd liked to be spanked like the bad lacy thong that you are. Would'ya like that? Would'ya like that! I know you would!" Lightning responded in baby talk once again as he playfully spanked the panties like Lightning would ever do to a very naughty girl wearing them. "Ooooh, you're a very bad panty! Yes-shoo are! Yes-shoo are!"

As he still kept on having fun like the playful, strong goof that he was...

"Hey Lightning, I almost forgot, can I borrow..." the female said as she let out a gasp of what she was seeing.

Lightning yet out a speechless yelp as he turned around to see what was standing there before him right now. The figure was Anne Maria once again, looking very shocked to see Lightning play around with her priceless, yet sexy bright crimson red panties that he held in his hands. Seeing her shocked face made the athletic over-achiever drop one hell of a kidney stone in fear. Letting out with a nervous gulp, Lightning said the only thing he would ever say in an embarrassing moment like this...

"Oh... shit..."

By the look on Anne Maria's face and what was gonna happen next. It was gonna be bad for Lightning soon enough...

* * *

**I hope Lightning's wearing a cup? What will Anne Maria even react other than being speechless? And will anyone get me a Grilled Cheese Deluxe? The next chapter boils after right after you read and review! WINNING!**


	3. Ch 3: Busted!

**"The Case of the Stolen Red-Laced Panties"  
**

**Rated T (soon to be rated M for lemon later)**

**Disclaimer: The next chapter will be the lemon itself.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Busted!**

Lightning's world had now seemed to have crashed down hard. In all moments that can bring Lightning's arrogant ego just to its embarrassing downfall. It was Anne Maria who had too see this shocking spectacle in front of her pretty Jersey eyes. She was cringing on the outside to see Lightning just play with her fabulous, fantasizing red-laced panties. And it was in the overachiever's hands.

What in the heck was Lightning gonna do now? Was he gonna run? No. Because if he did, Anne Maria would just slaughter him like the freshest piece of meat coming from a Jersey steakhouse. Would he just hide like the coward he was gonna be in a matter of seconds. Absolutely not. Because if Lightning were to hide somewhere in this small, Toxic Rats boys where Anne Maria would find him easily, he get slaughtered, but only worse. This had to be a last-second plan for Lightning, it wasn't gonna pretty or safe, but he just had no choice but to lie.

"Ummmm... it's not what you think..." Lightning commented to her as he was now wandering across the room. "You see, Anne Maria... the reason I got these panties here was because I was trying to stop Scott from taking them. You see, it all happened when Scott was busy rummaging into your dresser and just happened to pull out a pair of red undergarments."

Lightning's comment made no affect on Anne Maria whatsoever. Instead, she just crossed her arms and raised one hell of an eyebrow while Lightning kept on speaking.

"And who shall come onto the scene? Yours truly. So I see that little Ginger bastard with those panties, and Lightning tells them, 'Hey! Let go of her panties!' and Scott says 'Come and claim them if you can!', so he takes of on foot, just running fast like a jackrabbit, when all of a sudden, Lightning catches up to him like a bullet train, and just clobbers him to oblivion! Shows what happens when you try to outrun the Lightning like that, otherwise they're gonna be struck! And I took those panties and kept it with me to see if someone's panties are missing and if they can't find it... they can go to me. You see, I'm like a human lost and found..."

Lightning chuckled a bit nervously as he was starting to sweat a little in the most cautious manner. And Anne Maria decided just to play along with Lightning's story.

"Ohhhh, really... so my panties didn't happen to just sprout feet and walk away all by itself, like some mumbo-jumbo science, huh?" Anne Maria replied as she started to approach Lightning real closer.

"Yep, weird coincidence, huh? I think Lightning knows it's the whole 2012 crap. If there's someone to blame for this weird shit happening, it's those Mayans! They brainwashed Scott and so I kicked his ass to make the Mayan ghosts away. End of the world, my ass!" Lightning exclaimed proudly as Anne Maria took this to thought.

She let out a little bit of silence, until...

...Anne Maria grabbed the bolt necklace of Lightning's and saw face to face.

"What kind of a rat's ass do you take me for? I know what you we're doing with my panties! You we're just cuddling and playing with it like a little baby! Not to mention, you would treat it like every other pervert in this world. I oughta know, I ain't stupid!" Anne Maria lashed back right at Lightning's face like a ferocious wildcat. Lightning now started to feel like a combination of fear and amazement. Fear because of what Anne Maria was now gonna do to Lightning in a matter of minutes, and amazement because this was the first time that Lightning ever got close to a girl this pretty. Unfortunately, it wasn't the way that Lightning had felt inside.

"Boy... you smell pretty... like Cinnamon. Let's say that we forget this whole incident ever occurred so you and Greased Lightning here can go someplace alone, how about that, huh? Sound beautiful?" he spoke in such a nervous tone. Anne maria wasn't definitely gonna buy any sympathy from Lightning whatsoever.

"You're such a perverted freak! There's no way you're leaving without a scratch as long as I'm alive and kicking in my Jersey soul!" Anne Maria exclaimed again as she was now in rage mode. Lightning felt like a little boy having his fear come to life. "So... it looks like I'm gonna have to think up a way to get back at you, until then..."**  
**

With this response, Anne Maria had shoved Lightning right to his seat with the strength of her hand. Whatever she had in mind, it was gonna be a pure mess for Lightning. After that, she headed right to the bathroom as she took back red red panties and shut the door behind her.

Lightning tried desperately to break free from the chair, but it seems that Anne Maria had put some sort of bobby pin through the fabric of Lightning so he wouldn't be able to escape real easily. Knowing that this would be perhaps Lightning's final minutes on Earth, he just decided to take a little prayer of some sorts. Maybe one second thought before he suffers from the fists of the Jersey reject.

_"Oh, please get me out of this... Lightning begs of you to get me out of this. If you do, I promise I'll be nice to the dorky kid with the bottle glasses. I'll even be his friend and compliment about his crappy bug collection! And I'll take back everything I said about everyone being losers! They're all winners! Winners, I tell ya! I'll even include the crappy Mayans if you want! Anything, just please get Lightning out of here!"_

As Lightning was busy begging for his life. Anne Maria had now popped out of the bathroom. She had now took a look at Lightning, squinting his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't have to suffer much from her any longer.

"Lightning..."

"Okay, fine Anne Maria! Lightning admits he's a pervert! He can't help it if he's got the libido of a horse!" Lightning exclaimed in fear once again. His body didn't even get touched by her fists or her delicate fingers. There was a silent pause between them for short seconds. But then Anne Maria's voice came up again._  
_

"Open your eyes, baby..." she replied in such a weird, sensual, yet seducing tone. Lightning's heart finally stopped from the outside. Without any warning whatsoever, Lightning slowly opened his eyes to the brink of hesistation, and saw not only what shocked him, but what amazed him.

What now amazed the athletic overachiever, was the fact that Anne Maria...

...was now wearing red-laced panties in front of him. With a sexual smile right to her lips.

Something was about to feel pretty 'stiff' for Lightning sooner or later...

* * *

**And by stiff, we all know what I'm talking about...**

**What could Anne Maria have in store for Lightning next chapter with those delicious red panties on?**

**The story will conclude after you read and review! Trust me, it's gonna be tasty... ;)**


	4. Ch 4: Lightning Gets ShaLucky

**"The Case of the Stolen Red-Laced Panties"  
**

**Rated M for a little booty popping, a little booty clapping and a whole lotta love.  
**

**Disclaimer: Here we go! The lemon is finally here! Plus, I don't own Total Drama.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lightning Gets Sha-Lucky  
**

Lightning still couldn't believe his own brown eyes when he saw it.

Anne Maria wearing that tight, skin-molded red laced thong. The very same thong that Lightning accidentally stole from the Jersey girl herself. The athletic overachiever was paying the price big time, but never before that his punishment would come in this kind of form. Lightning's eyes just bulged out like an airbag inside a crashed automobile.

"Wow, uh... uh... Anne Maria... you l-look..." Lightning said to the sexy Jersey chick as he was thinking of getting out of these ropes, but luckily, he didn't need to...

"Hot...?" Anne Maria spoke in a very seductive tone as she finished Lightning's incomplete statement, "I'm flattered that you would think about me in this form..."

"Why are you..." Lightning said, trying to speak again but Anne Maria cut him off sexily by putting the tip of her finger right into his lips.

"Shhhhhhhh... just let me talk..." The Jersey girl said quietly purring as Lightning's heart began to beat like a loud senseless drum. "Since ya really love my red thong so much, I'm gonna let ya show what I do with them..."

"Oh, man..." Lightning said as he was sweating just like a hog running on a scorching hot summer day.

And then, out of nowhere, some kind of sultry rap/R&B music began to play out through the stereo that was in Lightning's own dresser.

In the beginning of the tune, Anne Maria's sudden rhythmic body swayed a little as she approached Lightning closer and closer than ever. Her smooth tanned skin had shone like the brightest light that Lightning's eyes had ever taken a gawk at.

I mean, Lightning had pretty much examined her whole entire body. I mean, the way he was looking at her was so much breathless in-between. Anne Maria had those tremendous DD breasts that your hands ache to grab on entirely, those passion-fruit flavored lips that you were just aching to get a taste out of, that beautiful hair of a pouffe that if you can touch your hands through her hair, it'll feel like a soft blanket wrapped around your hands. But that wasn't her best qualities to be exact.

Her best quality was definitely her tight, creamy tanned hips. And wow, those hips were just so large and curvy, and right behind Anne Maria was the only thing that was gonna make Lightning's pants stiff out really hard. It was those sweet and fine Jersey-style ass cheeks of hers. I mean, Anne Maria just had that awesome banging bubble butt. And she was hoping to bump and grind Lightning's brains out soon enough.

The Jersey girl started to do a little sultry shimmy by taking her hands and smoothing her hair going right down to her bust, waist, hips and legs. This kind of shimmy made Lightning's hard rod go right into erection mode. He was now getting a complete hard-on due to her rhythmic movements and seductive energy.

"Mmmmmmm, do I turn you on...?" Anne Maria spoke to the cocky athlete, who was refusing to leave one bit. She was getting Lightning's heart sha-pumping while his black rod was still throbbing.

"Ohh, sha-yeah..." Lightning smiled as he somehow felt the urge to strip out of his shorts and just shaft it to the Jersey honey.

"Hmmmmmm... I see your little friend wants ta come out... Go ahead and do ya stuff, you sweet honey, you..." Anne Maria said with a sexualistic smile as she now finally started to turn around to have the athletic overachiever see her fine bubble butt, much to Lightning's excitement.

Lightning quickly reached out for his shorts and gently took them off slowly, letting Anne Maria see his awesome 12-inch display of a manhood. It was so hard, so thick, and so mesmerizing that it's own stickiness would be shot over and over and over again completely. He had one hell of a freaky monstrous rod.

As Anne Maria began to bend over and pump her own curvy asscheeks like a heart beating two times it's size, Lightning's hand had touched the rim of his black stick and began to shaft it nice and easy. Lightning let out a quiet moan as he felt the sensation of his manhood go up and down due to his hand. The type of masturbation he liked so that it could build up to much more larger streams of his own man-juice.

Oh, man, and here came the booty clap. Those ass cheeks of hers clapped so hard and so gently that it could caused quiet thunderstorms all around the world. Man, was she putting a show for Lightning or what? Those babies of hers flopped and clapped around like a seal clapping just to get some tasty fish. Her sexy and seductive booty clap from that fine bubble butt of hers was making Lightning shaft his manhood even harder. It was like if Anne Maria was somehow riding him in the reverse cowgirl position. Lightning always wanted it to happen to him.

Anne Maria then started to bootyclap once again with her asscheeks just pumping from one cheek to another. Like two drums beating at the same time. It kept on beating and beating and Lightning just kept on shafting and shafting.

Until finally, Lightning began to reach monstrous levels of peak arousal. Mount Lightning was about ready to erupt.

"Ohhhhhhh, Shhhaaaaaa-LIIIIIGHTNING!" Lightning yelled out as he sprayed a large load of white stickiness which shot up right about 5 feet. And then he came once again, but this time, he shot up right around 6 feet. But in stunned fashion, Lightning had only reached his own version of premature ejaculation. Anne Maria stopped booty-clapping for once and looked at the satisfied overachiever with a smirk on her face.

"Hmmmmm, looks like you really made a big mess for sure, huh?" Anne Maria giggled softly at Lightning who was pretty much panting for his life at the moment.

"Ohhhhhh, you damn right Lightning did... and I'm all out of paper towels to wipe off this sha-cum with!" Lightning exclaimed as he was referring to the cum that was pretty much soaked around his balls and much on the floor.

"Don't worry, I got another way to wipe that cum off of ya..." Anne Maria smirked as she soon approached him full-blast.

In a moment of surprise, Anne Maria went down on Lightning's already cummable stick and inserted her own mouth in an effort to wipe/juice down his throbbing black manhood. One by one, her head and pouffe bobbed in a slow, but satisfying pace. Anne Maria never knew that Lightning's ribbed rod tasted so much like an ounce of Slim Jim. She always loved this kind of meat coming right from Lightning himself.

"Ohh, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yes..." Lightning said as he let out a moan. He never knew that Anne Maria's Jersey mouth was this sensationably hot before. It was already steaming like the hot plume of hot water. Her tongue was sliding down his rod and going way up again just like a towel polishing off a dirty lead pipe. But it was the other way around.

Anne Maria then started to lick the head out of Lightning's stick, which was just leaking out pre-cum once again, therefore swallowing more man-juice out of him. This was perhaps the start-up to something more fruitful than the next. He tasted like pure ethnic chocolate to the Jersey Girl, who was looking right at him sensually.

"Mmmmmmm... you ready for this?" Anne Maria replied to him in such an erotic mood. To add the pleasure, Anne Maria teased him playfully by stripping her red lacy thong off slowly right down to her smooth tanned legs and tossed them in the air which made her bubbly ass bare to him in the forefront. She just happened to catch the thong on impact and wrapped the entire red thong on Lightning's neck making him wear it as a necklace.

"Ride the Lightning..." he smirked at her as he got up and started to position herself right on Lightning's lap.

Gently and carefully, Anne Maria's tight pink slit was slowly inserting herself inside Lightning's throbbing rod and in rhythmic motion, her ass started to pop once more with her assets grinding through his hard, pumping sausage. It sounded like a slimy, gentle scrape over and over again.

"Ohhhhhh, that feels sha-goooood..." Lightning moaned as the sensation between his hot manhood and her rocking slit heated his insides like a torch lighting up throughout Lightning's entire body, just burning everything in sight. His throbbing manhood was being lit up on fire with each bootyclap and jump that the Jersey babe made, just to enhance the cowgirl position even more.

"Ohhhhh, more... moooooooore!" Anne Maria moaned loudly as their cowgirl position sped up even more.

Lightning kept on jamming her and impaling her sweet Jersey walls with every vertical thrust and pump as Anne Maria bootydanced on top of his thick inch stick yet again. No doubt that her rump could take 12 inches of pure sexual power pump her ass just like one of Lightning's footballs that he owned. The Jersey babe could feel her tight ass bulging by the seconds and minutes passing. The blood flowing to his penis kept Lightning so strong than he ever can.

She seemed to have stopped for a moment until she faced Lightning head on with a sexual grin on her face.

"Wanna ride me from behind...?" Anne Maria smiled devilishly to him.

"Go on ahead. I'm gonna keep on going..." Lightning smiled back to her as the tasty Jersey babe turned right around sensually and began to sit on Lightning's throbbing rod once again. She gently sat on him once again as he grabbed her hip region and began to thrust again vertically, making it one rough reverse cowgirl.

Like a rocket going fast forward and reverse at the same time, Lightning's rod kept shifting up and down while trying to keep Anne Maria still. This was some sort of vertical pelvic thrust exercise. Up and down, up and down Lightning went. And boy, he wasn't stopping anytime now. He was making Anne Maria moan nine times as loud.

"Pump me... pump me more!" she moaned at him, just begging to stuff it inside her more deeper. Lightning obliged as he started thrusting and thrusting harder with such sexual animalistic rage. Now her tight slit was popping as well. The vertical slide from his rod to her fine Jersey hot box sounded like graceful in the most sexual and a little bit of a slimy way. It was however until Lightning reached his peak of pre-cum intensity again.

"Ohhhh... You want it sha-bad now?" Lightning whispered to her as he proved the reverse cowgirl kind of dull.

"Oh, yes! Give it ta me!" Anne Maria desperately exclaimed as with such great strength, the overachiever lifted up through the legs of the Jersey babe quickly and sent her to this bed where they placed themselves in the doggie-style position. Hmmmmm, Lightning always fantasized about a hot chick going on all fours, and it was really coming true to reality.

Lightning grabbed on to her hips and pushed his groin into her harder. The over-achiever kept on stuffing her like a Thanksgiving day turkey being put right in the oven to bake, and he was baking the hell right out of her fine Jersey-like bubblebutt.

"Unnnnnhhhh..." Lightning grunted heavily as the thrusting and banging was now making his entire muscular physique gleam with such sweat and musk that came through him, and weirdly, so was Anne Maria. She was taking it very hard and very rough and very big. She had never felt anything this hard. Well, other than Vito. Lightning was 2x as hard!

"Mmmmmmm.. ohhhh, Lightning! HARDER!" Anne Maria moaned excitedly as the over achiever kept on thrusting her harder and harder with the speed of a motorbike just breaking right over the speed limit. As he was thrusting the helpless Jersey babe, her red thong kept flopping around his neck and chest. Heck, this lacy red thong of Anne Maria's could definitely be Lightning's new necklace! Who needs a thunderbolt anyway.

But something inside Lightning was bound to explode in a minute. Was he getting ready for a second explosion of some sorts? Was those heavily and monstrous thrusts of Lightning's were gonna result in a disasterous mess of cum? He could feel his rod twinging from the left nerve to the right nerve. It was gonna be like a cum-tastrophe.

After several hard thrusts and gentle scrapes, it was finally time.

"Ohhhh, man... I'm gonna SHA-CUUUUUM!" Lightning yelled out in vain as with one final thrust, he erupted inside the Jersey Shore reject in an thick load of Lightning's love juice.

"AhhhhHHHHHHHHHH!" Anne Maria moaned out very aggressively as she felt that soft long load of semen shoot through her repeatedly right about eight times. He shot her through the womb so aggressively that the rest of the cum splurted out of her pink womb. It was certain that Lightning had planted his seed inside her perfectly.

After they took their sudden breath from their extremely hot sex session, both Lightning and Anne Maria enchanted each other with a breathless, yet passionate kiss. It was somehow the hottest sex they had ever imagined come true felt in such forever.

"Mmmmmmm, Lightning... you were so amazing..." Anne Maria smiled devilishly at the already satisfied Lightning, who was busy wiping off the sweat from his own football jersey. Heck, he felt a little hydrated to say the least!

"No problem... Lightning knows where he gets his manhood from..." Lightning spoke out to the already satisfied Anne Maria who was busy getting redressed, not even forgetting one thing that she truly needs. Her lacy red thong.

"Maybe we should do stuff like this again..." Anne Maria said with a very sweet murmur, "I always imagined what ya would look like dressed in my thong. Why, with that long hard johnson of yours, anything's possible..."

Lightning seemed to blush by this tantalizing comment made from Anne Maria. As soon as Anne Maria finally put on her pants, it was finally time to leave. But not without Lightning stopping her for one moment.

"Hey, Anne Maria... Aren't you gonna have your sha-thong back?" Lightning said as he raised up her thong that she always loved so much.

"Nah, you can keep it... I have plenty of those to keep me occupied for a lifetime. Bye!" Anne Maria said smiling at him as she left the room a whole new woman, thanks to the already breathless Lightning, who looked back at the panties which was holding by his hand.

"Free sha-sex with Anne Maria, and Lightning get off scot-free?" Lightning said with amazement and then took a very prideful smile, "Man... Lightning just got more untouchable! SHA-LIGHTNING!"

As Lightning flexed in victory, he decided to kill time with a well-worthy, well-rested nap throughout the afternoon, just to savor this hot sexual moment. This was perhaps his sweetest day in the history of Lightning.

Consider the case of the missing red laced panties closed.**  
**

* * *

**Damn, this took a very long time to finish, but I couldn't let the loyal LightMaria fans down for creating such hot L/AM lemons such as this! Read and review my broski's! SHA-LIGHTNING!  
**


End file.
